gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Me Now
Don't Stop Me Now by Queen is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, with back-up from the New Directions. Blaine reveals his intentions of trying to show the New Directions that men can be "Divas" too. As he walks through the hallway with Tina, he tells her that he'll perform a Queen song. The song begins with Blaine playing the piano and singing in the choir room, wearing a jacket similar to Freddie Mercury's of Queen and a hat. The New Directions can be seen enjoying the performance and doing back-up. Blaine kicks the piano bench as the song kicks up a notch to which Emma, Finn, and the New Directions are seen dancing and enjoying the song. Blaine later throws his hat as he gets off the piano and displays some swift, diva moves for the Glee Club. He sings the song around where they are seated as they continue to back him up. At the end of the performance, Blaine walks to where Jake and Ryder are seated and leans back while the two boys catch him and bring him back up. The Glee Club applauds for him. Lyrics Blaine: Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive And the world's turning inside out, yeah I'm floating around in ecstasy, so New Directions: Don't stop me now Don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions): Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) Blaine (with New Directions): I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go, go, go There's no stopping me I'm burning through the skies, yeah Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes, I'm having a good time) Blaine (with New Directions): I don't want to stop at all, yeah I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite, I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode) I'm burning through the skies, yeah Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a (supersonic woman of you) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Hey, hey, hey) Don't stop me, don't stop me Ooh, ooh, ooh (I like it) Don't stop me, don't stop me (Have a good time, good time) Don't stop me, don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions): (Oh, oh) It's alright Oh, burning through the skies, yeah Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a (supersonic man out of you) New Directions (Blaine): Don't stop me now (I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) Blaine with New Directions: I don't wanna stop at all Trivia *This is the first time a Queen song is sung by Blaine as a solo, the second being You're My Best Friend. Gallery Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro1 250.gif DivaQueenBlaine.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.36.png.jpg Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Ishipit kartie.gif Dontstopkartie.gif gle_413_performance_Dont_Stop_Me_Now_tagged_640x360_17695299987.jpg 60178186.jpg Tumblr ml0dcgqidE1qfqp94o5 250.gif 4Wildebrams.gif DSMNNNNNNNNNNN.jpg Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2vl1rs2vB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four